


魔法少年いわとびマギカ

by battle_goats



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Magical Boys, Transformation Sequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think this has been done yet.  So yes, I give you, a Magical Boy AU.</p><p>In which Nagisa thinks he's team leader because he was first, but he's just genre savvy.  But everyone knows it's Makoto - who was second.  And Rin is inadvertently the mid-season addition because he thinks he's too cool for sentai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	魔法少年いわとびマギカ

Nagisa was the first. He had been in his first year of middle school, and it'd been a cold autumn day when it happened.

“Hazuki-kun, don't forget you have cleaning duty today. If I find out you skipped out on it, you'll have cleaning duty until you graduate!” his homeroom teacher snapped. Nagisa had tried to skip out on after school cleaning duty once! Just once! And it'd been for a good cause. A new crepe place had opened up and he had enough allowance saved up to buy one after school. But he'd been too impatient to go through with cleaning duties and had tried to sneak out early. Naturally, he'd been caught. So now, every time it was his turn, his teacher, and whoever he was partnered with would watch him like a hawk. Just to be certain.

“Yes, sensei,” Nagisa groused. She gave him a final stern look and returned to giving the morning's announcements.

Nagisa whiled the day away as he usually did, completely bored and hating every second of his school life as it was. Everything was so boring. He missed elementary school, he missed the simplicity, the friends. Like Mako-chan, Haru-chan and RinRin. They were all a year older and had gone their separate ways already. Well, RinRin had run off to Australia, and who knew what Mako-chan and Haru-chan were up to at whatever middle school they'd ended up at.

He just wanted to escape the monotony of his life. Get up. Go to school. Study. Go home. Study some more. Go to sleep. He hated it. He wanted something new, something different.

 

Nagisa walked home from school, finally released from cleaning duty. Now that school was over, he didn't want to go home. All that was there for him were his strict parents and his sisters. As far as his sisters were concerned, he'd outgrown his cute stage and could no longer stuff him into dresses and put barrettes in his hair. They all had developed new interests. His parents spent more time lecturing him on the importance of studying that he was certain they'd forgotten their entire vocabulary but the words “study”, “more”, “future” and “good university”.

He was walking through the park that was not too far from his home when the scent of strawberries wafted over him. He looked around for the source, but couldn't see anything. It wasn't as if there were any strawberry fields nearby. Nor were there any vendors of any kind in the park. Besides, strawberry season had ended months ago.

There was a crash and the sound of cracking pavement. Nagisa stared wide-eyed at the strange creature in front of him. It looked like a strange cross between a lion and a bear, and sized up until it was nearly three times Nagisa's height. The creature stalked forward, dripping fangs glinted in the setting sun. Nagisa backed away in fear. He was going to die, he was certain of it. This thing was going to eat him, right here, right now, and no one would know about it. Because he was completely alone here.

Just as the monster lunged at him, a feeling of calm warmth and weightlessness came over him. He felt like he was floating, as a warm breeze brushed over his bare skin. Nagisa shut his eyes at the sensation. His body was bathed in soft yellow light that was comforting but felt electric.

When Nagisa opened his eyes again, his school uniform was gone. In it's place was a tuxedo the color of strawberry milk. The bottom hem of the jacket was lined in yellow lace. Around his neck was a bright yellow bow tie, and the cufflinks on his white with pink buttons shirt were red hearts. From his waist hung a gold chain decorated with rubies. A single gold key topped with a strawberry was clipped to the chain. Instead of slacks, he wore shorts. He wore pale yellow knee-high socks decorated with pink bows. And on his feet were a pair of brown loafers topped with pink bows.

“What is this?” he gasped, “am I a magical girl? But I'm a boy, so wouldn't this make me a magical boy?”

It was at this point that Nagisa's attention was torn away from his new attire to the monster still trying to eat him. Nagisa took off running as the monster charged after him. He ran across the playground and dodged between the swing set and jungle gym.

“Wait a second, if I'm a magical boy, then I should be able to defend myself.” Nagisa reached for the key hanging from the chain around his waist and grabbed it. The key came away from the chain and he held it in his palm, contemplating. Was there some kind of special phrase he had to yell? The transformation had happened on its own. And there wasn't a cute animal mascot nearby he could ask.

He dodged around the slide, and the monster stumbled and tripped over its own feet in an effort at pouncing on him.

“What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?”

Nagisa hid behind a concrete park bench, still gripping the key in his hand.

“Do you unlock something? Is this like a small Keyblade, or like Lucy's keys? What do you do?! I'm too young and pretty to die now!”

Nagisa screamed when the bench erupted in a shower of concrete and dust. The monster had found him. He scrambled to get away. A large, heavy paw knocked him onto his back and held him down. Nagisa struggled against the weight. The paw crushed him into the ground, the air in his lungs was squeezed out of him. The key in his hand flashed bright yellow, and it began to grow. The teeth disappeared, and the bottom was not capped with a large crystal, the strawberry on the top grew in size, and now held in Nagisa's hand was a rod. It was about as long as his arm, and it positively hummed with power.

Nagisa pointed the strawberry end at the monster's face, and a bolt of lightning shot from it. The bolt struck the creature, and it reared back in pain. Nagisa leapt to his feet to create distance between them. He held the rod in both hands. He could feel even greater energy gathering within the item. He aimed at the monster's exposed underbelly.

“STRAWBERRY THUNDER!” he cried.

It was an explosion of noise that shook Nagisa to his bones. The flash of lightning blinded him and left bright spots dancing across his vision. An incredible bolt of lightning arched from the end of the rod and struck the monster. It writhed in agony for a moment before exploding in a shower of harmless sparks.

Once the sparks dissipated, Nagisa blinked several times in shock. He stared at the rod still gripped in his hands. He'd done this. He had somehow become some kind of magical boy. He was exhausted. Nagisa sank to his knees, a riot of color flowed around him, and he was back in his boring black uniform.

“I-I'm just like Sailor Moon,” he mumbled as his eyes fell shut and he collapsed to the ground, sleep overtaking him. Held in his hand was the gold key topped with a little strawberry.

 

Nagisa woke to someone shaking his shoulder.

“Wake up, son. Wake up,” a voice said. Nagisa opened his eyes to see a police officer kneeling next to him. “Go home, son. You're obviously exhausted.”

“Wha-?”

“You fell asleep in the middle of the sidewalk. You'd better get going before your parents start to worry.”

Nagisa sat up and stretched. He felt exhausted and couldn't believe he'd just fallen asleep halfway home like that. He glanced at the key in his hand and jumped when he remembered what happened.

He hadn't just fallen asleep, and his stint as a magical boy hadn't been a vivid dream either. It'd really, really happened.  Suddenly that wish for something new and exciting earlier in the day had a lot more meaning.

 


End file.
